1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mirrors, specifically to a portable, condensation-free mirror for use in a bathroom, shower, or other steamy environment.
2. Prior Art
Many men prefer to shave while showering or bathing, because a closer shave can be achieved when the beard is softened by the steam and hot water, and the shaving cream and shavings can be conveniently rinsed away. Many women like to apply skin treatments immediately after a hot shower while their skin is still moist and soft. Such grooming cannot be done in front of a conventional mirror, because in a steamy bathroom, a thick layer of condensation will form on the cold mirror to completely obscure it.
Condensation-free mirrors have been designed to allow grooming in steamy bathrooms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,072 to Christianson (1990) shows a mirror for mounting on the pipe of a shower head. Hot water bled from the pipe heats the mirror above the dew point of water, preventing condensation on the mirror and keeping it clear. However, it cannot be conveniently moved from one shower to another, as a traveler might desire when staying in hotels not equipped with such a mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,961 to Kladitis (1982) shows a portable mirror with a water chamber behind it. The chamber can be filled with hot water to keep the mirror condensation-free. However, the mirror is used to define part of the chamber, so that a water-tight and heat resistant seal must be achieved at the interface between the mirror and the rest of the chamber. Such a seal will be very fragile, because glue must be applied to the reflective coating on the back side of the mirror, which can easily delaminate from the glass or plastic surface of the mirror. Also a perfect seal must be achieved along the large circumference of the mirror. Furthermore, the reflective coating behind the mirror must be protected from the hot water. These many requirements make the device difficult and expensive to manufacture. If a leak develops while a water-filled mirror is packed in luggage, clothing and other items will get wet.